Inside Your Heaven
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Song fic. It was times like this when Mitchie knew she was with the right man. Nitchie.


A/n: YAY! I love Carrie Underwood. For Breaking Free Fans, you might have noticed it got deleted, I will post it Camp Rock Style soon.

* * *

**I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Everytime I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes**

Mitchie smiled at Nate. Ever since Shane had left her for Tess, Nate had been wonderful, taking Mitchie's side in the divorce and even letting Mitchie and her daughter Kathyrn live with him once Shane had gotten possesion of their house. At the time, Kathyrn had been 3, and Shane and Mitchie's son had been 11. Shane had custody of their son Shawn and Mitchie got to see him on Christmas.

Mitchie remembered the day she'd shown up on Nate's door with Kathryn and Shawn. Nate had hunted Shane down and smacked him across the face several times and then kicking him out of Connect Three. When he'd seen Tess standing at the kitchen counter with some kind of wine, he'd told Shane that the only way anyone would like him was when they were drunk.

Currently, Nate was sitting on the front porch with 7 year old Kathryn, who was doing her homework "Nate, is Tyler a member of my family?"

"Well, he is your dad's son, so I would, make one for Tess to."

"My evil step mom" Kathryn sighed. "What about you and Jason?"

"Well, I'm going to be your step dad soon, so I'm in your family, but Jason isn't a blood or marriage relation to you, so he can't be on your family tree" Nate said, looking over her shoulder. "Finish it later, kay, you need to go get ready for the movie premier."

Nate hugged the girl. It was moments like theese when Mitchie knew she was with the right man.

**I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
**

"And here's Nate Rivers of the rock duo Connect Two, and Singer Mitchie Torres. " The interviewer said, "Oh,and they've brought Mitchie's daughter Kathryn."

Kathryn smiled at the camera briefly before darting behind Mitchie. Mitchie and Nate laughed.

"So, Nate, Mitchie, are the rumors of wedding bells in the near future for you two true?"

"Actually, yes, We've been engaged for 9 months now, and we're getting marrried in 3. We're still trying to figure out how the whole things has not been blown by Jason or Mitchie's friend Ella. It's 9 months, And rumours only began 3 weeks ago, it's all very confusing"

Mitchie laughed "Yeah, we're still trying to figure out how it happened."

The interviewer- Mitchie was pretty sure her name was Lisa- smiled "Mitchie, are you still on speaking terms with your ex husband?"

"Not really. I mean, he cheated on me and he hasn't been nice since the divorce."

"Do you think you'll ever be on speaking terms with Shane again?"

"Maybe." Mitchie said, spotting the man of the moment a little ways ahead of them, his arm around a barely showing Tess with their 3 year old in his other arm. Shawn was no where insight.

**When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes**

Tess smirked at Mitche over her shoulder "If it isn't Bitchie"

Nate's lip lifted into a snarl and he protectively pulled Mitchie closer to him. He smirked when he saw Shane whip around and nearly fall over when he saw Mitchie. _My Mitchie _Nate thought, noticing the look in Shane's eyes that said he clearly felt himself stupid for leaving her.

"Tess, I would prefer you not use such language infront of Kathryn." Mitchie said cooly. "And if you left me alone"

"You're just bitter that I won Shane"

"Who cares. So I had two children with him, So I loved him, I love Nate now." Mitchie said "Oh, and have fun with Sander"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"That child your carrying isn't really Shane's, is it?" Mitchie smirked as Tess turned bright red,

Shane's eye whipped open "You did what with Sander!"

Tess spluttered "He raped me?"

"Nice try." Shane said

"Shane, where is my son?" Mitchie asked.

"He's at home, locked in his room." Tess said

"Why!" Nate pulled Mitchie back as she stepped forward.

"He told me that I was evil" Tess said.

Nate sighed "Mitche, go talk to Jason. You" he pointed at Shane "I want Shawn at my house by 8:30 Tommorow, or I call child protective services"

"Fine" Shane and Tess stormed off, argueing about something.

Nate sighed "And this is why we are not sleeping together" he informed Mitchie "I love Shawn, but you were 16 when he was born and look where it got you"

Mitchie shook her head "I was 15 when it happened,so shut up"

**And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
**

Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shawn, who looked uncomfortable "What did that bitch do to you?" she sighed, taking in the bruises on his face.

Shawn shrugged "Stuff I'd never tell my mother. Where's Katy?"

Kathryn came forward "Shawnie! I missed you. Do you still love me?"

"All your life." Shawn said, watching Jason and Nate laugh about something. "Katy, you're so big! Last time I saw you was your birthday"

"I grew 3 inches" Kathryn said, smiling. "I'll show you your room!" she said, running up stairs.

**When minutes turn to days and years  
When mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die  
**

**6 Years later**

"Mom, I'm home" Shawn let himself into his house. 5 year old Rachel and 3 year old Drew attacked him.

"Hi Honey, how was your semester?" Mitchie asked, balancing a sobbing 2 year old Julianne on her hip.

"It was great. I'm marrying Jessica in July"

"That's great, I bet Jason's happy about that" Jessica was Jason's youngest sister.

Nate came in followed by 13 Year old Katy. "Guess who got a record deal!" Nate shouted, "And guess who got kicked out of her house!"

"Katy to the first and Tess to the second" Mitchie sighed, "And it's about time. Jason called, Caitlyn's pregnant"

"It'a about time" Nate said as Shawn swung Katy up and down

"Go Katy Grey- Rivers!" he shouted.

**I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven**


End file.
